


Prince

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gang AU, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Over stimulation, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, changbin is a good nurse lmao, fucking when they shouldn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung realizes two can play the manipulation game.NOTE: THIS FIC HAS BEEN UPDATED AND NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS. PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAVE NOT BEEN EDITED YET
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I honestly had a lot of it written already but with the whole situation that happened 🙄 I’ve started rewriting my Say Please Series first. 
> 
> Anyway I hope y’all enjoy this

“You got it? I can carry you.” Jisung holds Minho up, his arms around him firmly. 

“You can’t walk right peg leg.” 

“Leave my peg leg out of this.” Sungie smiles softly, Min’s teasing means he’s more awake. And honestly for a while he had gotten really quiet and Jisung was scared. 

“I hope there’s clothes in here.” Min murmurs, Jisung leans him against the side of the building, his fingers feeling for the lock picks embedded in the bricks. One of SKZ’ many safe houses. 

“There might be.” 

He finds the small tools and sets to work, needing to get inside and get settled. He also needs to get in contact with Chan or Changbin. The lock clicks under his pressure and opens. Inside are several sets of stairs. 

Both of them let out heavy groans. Minho pushes off the wall and walks in, still unsteady on his feet. Jisung locks the door behind them and they begin the journey up the three flights. 

“Is this an actual apartment building?” Min whispers as they move through the stairwell. 

“Yeah, this is probably one of the nicer safe houses.” Jisung murmurs, he’s straining, the wound in his leg aches. He should not be walking on it at all let alone supporting Min’s weight as well. His chest hurts like a bitch too, his breathing a big ragged. 

“That means we have neighbors.” Minho holds himself on the railing a second, blinking rapidly. Seeming to try and clear the dizziness from his vision. The adrenaline has run out for both of them, the aches and pains starting to get more intense. 

“Almost there babe.” Jisung touches his back, the elder nods and they continue up, eventually reaching the apartment that belongs to SKZ. 

Sungie finds the key hidden along the way and opens the door. 

Inside is probably the nicest place they’ve ever stayed, a loft style apartment, the kitchen appliances glistening even in the darkness. 

“Wow Chan’s been making us live in the shit hole when he has this.” Minho snorts. He walks in and leans on the black countertop, eyes shutting as he touches his forehead to the cool surface. 

“I didn’t even know this was a nice one, you’d never know based on the outside.” Jisung locks the door and flips the lights on. 

“ _ More  _ stairs?” He cries softly, eyes landing on the path to the bedroom. 

“You shouldn’t be walking around.” 

“We haven’t had a choice.” 

Min makes a noise, “I know you’re going to argue with me but I think we should try and stay here as long as we can. We both need to heal, we’re no use all banged up like this.” 

The younger just hums, “we’ll see what Chan says.” He walks to his boyfriend and touches his face. Seeing how pale and clammy he still is. 

“Let’s get you washed up as much as we can and in bed.” 

Minho leans into him slightly, “I’m sorry, if I hadn’t been acting like a dick this wouldn’t have happened.” Jisung traces his cheek with his thumb, leaning in to kiss him slowly. 

The elder kisses back with intensity, his unharmed arm reaching out for Sungie. 

“It was gonna happen as soon as the door opened. They were waiting for us. It was just unlucky that it happened when you were throwing a tantrum.” Jisung has a smug look on his face as they pull apart. 

“Yeah I was the only one.” Min rolls his eyes but leans in again. The two of them melt into each other, the exhaustion from being shot at twice and successfully being wounded catching up to Sungie finally. He grabs the sides of his boyfriend’s face and pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

Minho pushing Jisung against the counter, hitting his back against the edge. 

“You asked me what was wrong. All I did was tell you, it’s not my fault you took it way out of context.” Jisung growls against his mouth. He runs his hands along Min’s body, careful around his bandaged shoulder. 

“You think I  _ like  _ seeing Hyunjin drool all over you?” Minho sounds surprisingly possessive, he grabs Ji’s hips and bites down on his neck. The younger squirms, scrunching his nose up. 

“I’m not arguing with you about this anymore.” He states evenly, pulling back slightly. 

Min lifts a hand up to his jaw, holding it firmly, “you gonna stop sleeping with Jin?” 

“Are you gonna stop fucking Chan?” Sungie snaps back, they both stare, waiting for the other to speak. 

“You like his dick too much to stop.” 

“You like that Hyunjin will do whatever you ask.” Minho tugs him to his mouth, crashing their lips together again. “What can you expect from two whorey subs?” He adds with a smirk. 

Jisung makes a noise, trailing after Min’s lips as he pulls away, “Takes one to know one.” 

Minho sets his forehead to Sungie’s shoulder, his hands in his back pockets. “You’re lucky we’re both shot.” He whispers, he feels the goose bumps flare across the younger’s skin. 

Jisung swallows his face red, “we need to wash up.” He whispers. 

“Aw is the baby embarrassed?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Look at you, you even have a semi, just from kissing. Aren’t you adorable.” Minho smirks, his eyes lazy. 

Sungie bites his lower lip, “you need to lay down, I know you’re hiding how much pain you’re in by teasing me.” 

“You’re not?” Min pecks his lips again but then pulls away, his hand on the counter as he walks keeping him steady. 

“Are you gonna be able to get up the stairs?” 

“Yeah, I should.” Jisung mumbles, he watches Minho make his way up the flight. Once he knows he up and away from anywhere that he can tip over he begins his search for a phone. 

Thankfully there’s a burner in one of the kitchen cabinets. 

_ ‘Who is this?’  _ Chan’s voice is harsh, he’s stressed and clearly struggling. 

“It’s Jisung hyung.” 

_ ‘Sungie! Are you safe? Is Min? Those fucking bastards are not getting away with going for you twice. I already have Lix and Jeongin on finding out who was stationed at the motel.’  _

“We’re safe, we got out through the bathroom window and I hotwired a car. We’re at the safe house in the industrial district, the loft one. Minho got shot, in the shoulder, he’s lost a lot of blood but he seems okay.” 

Chan makes a noise,  _ ‘you two should be safe there for now. Only you and Binnie know of that location. How are you? I know you said Min is hurt but so are you Sungie.’  _

“I’ll be fine, we both just need a few days. Whoever was at the motel was waiting for one of us to leave, they shot as soon as Min opened the door. Not to mention there was a fuck ton, I heard the cops show up too. They’re getting really fucking brave screwing with us.” Jisung leans against the counter trying to get the weight off his injured leg. 

_ ‘Why did Min even go outside? You both know not to when you’re posted up in a place like that.”  _

The younger snorts, “we were arguing.” 

_ ‘About What?!’  _

Jisung smirks, “you.” 

Chan is quiet, he was not expecting that response,  _ ‘me?’  _

“Mhm, everyone knows you two are fucking. You don’t exactly  _ hide  _ it. Every person I’ve come across has decided to throw it in my face.” 

His leader is silent again, the stretch of no sound continuing on. 

‘ _ I, hold on, did...did you not know? I mean, we’re not…”  _ Chan sounds conflicted, his voice going a little high pitched even. 

“Did you just try and lie about you sleeping with my boyfriend to me? Hold on, did you think I didn’t know? And in turn you  _ were sleeping  _ with my boyfriend. That’s a little shady hyung.” 

Chan sputters,  _ ‘no! I, I knew you knew, you just surprised me talking about it...I, are you not okay with it? If you aren’t I didn’t know.”  _

Jisung laughs, unable to help himself, hearing Chan try and explain himself while also trying to remain cool is amusing. “I would have preferred if you weren’t openly kissing my boyfriend in public for everyone to see. Considering I look like schmuck now.” 

_ ‘What!? No one thinks that Sung, and...we’ve only been doing shit in public because of Aja...listen I’ll stop, I honestly didn’t think it would get back at you. I guess it shows none of us could ever cheat on each other. But I mean, we have bigger issues right now. You two stay low, I don’t want either of you in the crosshairs until you’re healed. I’ll call with updates and have Bin bring by food and shit for you both tomorrow.’  _

Sungie can’t help the smirk on his face, “alright hyung. Can you have Bin bring more medical supplies too?” 

_ ‘Of course. Be careful Sung.’  _

“We will.” 

Jisung then hangs up and sets the phone on the counter. He moves slowly, grabbing bottles of water from the almost empty fridge. As well as some painkillers that they’re both desperately going to need. 

Slowly he makes his way for the stairs, the walk feels like a journey. Getting up to the bedroom is even worse. 

By the time he’s up he’s panting and sweating, tears silently leaking from his eyes. He finds Minho already passed out on the bed, his ripped shirt discarded to the side and leather pants off. He lays in the middle of the bed, only halfway on. 

Every movement Jisung makes aches, his body protesting beyond its limits. He successfully gets out of his tank top and jeans again and goes to the bathroom, soaking himself in warm water to try and get the dried blood off his skin. Eventually he gets the stain off and collapses into bed, pushing Minho over with his last bit of strength. 

*

“Well, I'm glad it’s just us.” 

“Leave them alone, they need to heal.” 

“How many other places do we have hidden that the rest of us don’t know about huh?” 

Jisung blinks awake, pain floods through his body, “ah-“ he breathes out becoming fully aware. 

“Hey pretty boy, sorry to wake you.” A soft hand touches his face brushing his hair back. Sungie squints at the face utterly confused. 

“Jinnie?” He murmurs. 

“Yeah, can you see?” 

Jisung realizes it’s Hyunjin who’s touching and talking to him, he swallows on a dry throat and makes another soft sound. 

“Here drink some water.” The elder lifts a bottle to his lips, a sappy expression on his face. Jisung gulps the water down, slowly starting to sit up, “easy.” Jin murmurs. 

“Wh-What are you doing here? You got shot too.” Jisung croaks out, he sits up on his elbows and sees Minho still snoring next to him. The clock on the nightstand reads 2am, the  _ next  _ day.

“Just a scratch, I had to come check up on you babe.” Hyunjin smiles lazily. 

Sungie snorts, “aren’t you cute.” His words have no bite, “who else is here?” 

“Binnie is downstairs with Lix.” 

“Were you followed?” 

“Nope.” 

The younger sits up fully, his vision a little foggy, “easy, I’d say you’ve been out almost a full twenty four hours.” Jin moves the blankets and lets him swing his feet over the edge. 

“You shouldn’t be walking on this.” He taps Sungie’s thigh where the wound is, all while helping him get to his feet. Jisung sighs heavily and leans against the taller male, his arms going around his neck. 

“I shouldn’t do a lot of things.” He mutters while nuzzling himself in Hyunjin, enjoying his warmth. 

Jin steadies Jisung, one arm firmly around his waist the other by his shoulders, fingers tangled in his hair. 

“It’d be a full twenty four in three more hours...I’m fucking hungry, and I need to piss.” 

“Okay speed racer, why don’t you figure out how to use your legs first. Unless you  _ want  _ me to carry you around like a prince.” Hyunjin teases him quietly, all while keeping a firm hand on his lower back. Jisung just hums, partly still asleep. 

“You’re really warm Sung, feels like you have a fever. We need to look at your leg once you’re up for it.” 

“Hmhm…” Jisung hugs him tightly, forgetting everything around him for a few seconds. He looks up and lifts his fingers, twirling pieces of Jin’s faded pink hair. 

“You’re pretty.” He whispers. 

“You must be dying Sung.” Jin laughs softly and leans down, connecting their lips slowly. The younger makes a noise and leans into it, his fingers curling around the locks. Hyunjin pulls him closer, hand slipping down to his ass without hesitation. 

“Wow you’re right I do hate that.” Minho’s voice breaks them apart, Hyunjin goes rigid under the younger. 

Jisung pulls back and on wobbly legs turns to face his boyfriend, “what’re you gonna do about it hook hand?” 

“You better start hobbling away before I get out of this bed.” Min sits up slowly but makes it to his feet. Sungie squirms in Jin’s arms, his legs not obeying his command to run away. 

Minho easily crosses the room and takes Sungie back from Hyunjin, his uninjured arm going around him snuggly. “This is mine thanks.” 

“I was just gonna bring him downstairs, Bin has the med kits. Pretty sure you can’t carry him right now.” 

“Hey you got made when I  _ claimed  _ you.” Jisung pouts. 

“Fine, but don’t suck face in front of me.” Minho hands his boyfriend back over to Jin. The younger easily scoops him up, making him shriek. 

Downstairs Lix is eating at the counter while Changbin has set up a mini hospital room in the living room. 

“You’re both alive!” Felix cheers. 

Jin sets Jisung down on the couch next to Changbin, the younger takes in a breath, “how are you so much more fucked up than Hyunjin?” 

“I got shot in the thigh and fell out a second story window asshole.” Jisung growls, finally waking up enough. 

Minho lands next to him, setting his head on his shoulder, “hey baby, you awake now?” He asks with a lazy smile. 

“Go away.” Jisung mumbles but nuzzles into him either way, Min smirks and wraps an arm around his waist. 

“You two look like shit.” Felix states from his spot on the counter. “You should probably start with Min, he’s all smiles but he’s way paler than usual. And we all know Sungie sucks ass at cleaning wounds.” 

“Fuck you Lix.” Jisung mutters, he tilts his head back feeling ridiculously hot. 

“Uh, I think I should start with Ji. You have a fever. Let me see your leg.” Changbin crouches down to Jisung gloves on his hands. 

“I’m fine, just normal healing shit.” The younger tries to protest. 

“It doesn’t help that he ran all over the place on it yesterday.” Jin adds softly. 

“Not by choice.” 

“Yeah it still didn’t help though.” Changbin scoots him to the edge of the couch and starts to unwrap the bandage. 

Minho runs his fingers through his hair. “Someone grab some Tylenol before he overheats and dies.” He still has a teasing tone but there’s urgency under his words. Felix brings it over along with more water. 

“Oh jeez Sungie.” Changbin whispers. 

All of them look down to see his leg is swollen, bright red and puffy, the stitches unsurprisingly tore open leaving the wound reopened. 

“It doesn’t look infected at least.” Minho murmurs, he holds Jisung’s hand and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“His fever suggests the beginning though.” Changbin starts to reclean the wound, Jisung hisses and grits his teeth. 

“You should be happy the bullet didn’t go all the way through, you’d be looking at an even longer healing time.” Bin murmurs. 

“Yeah I just had Min root around in my leg for the slug.” 

“It’s only soft tissue too, you’re lucky Sungie.” 

He sighs, “I know.” Changbin stays quiet after that, stitching him up as fast as he can. He rebandages him too and then packs a cold compress on. 

“Keep this on, and keep it elevated.” 

“Yes Doctor Binnie hyung.” Jisung nods while his leg gets lifted up. 

“How’s your chest?” 

“It hurts to breathe, but I’ll be fine.” 

They start undoing his rib binding and Minho is the one that makes a sound this time, “fuck-“ 

“What?” 

“I didn’t think any were broken…”

“There’s at least one that is. The bruising is too intense for there not to be. How exactly did you go out that window?” Changbin gently applies now bindings around there too. 

“He hit a pole going down.” Hyunjin speaks before Sungie can. 

“Traitor.” 

“It’s important for them to know Sung.” 

“Alright love birds I’m gonna be sick.” Min mutters, “you should take something else other than Tylenol, I know you’re in pain.” 

“You just want me high.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“I know you won’t kiss Hyunjin if you’re unconscious.” The elder smirks back. 

“Shut up.” 

“Min your turn.” Changbin turns to Minho, gloves changing out along with clean tools. 

“Here, you’ll feel real good now.” Felix hands Jisung a pill. 

“Vicodin, you’re trying to kill me.” Jisung takes the glass of water and takes the drug, wincing as he takes in a deep breath. 

“I need to pee before I knock out again.” He states, shifting slightly. Hyunjin leans down and picks Jisung up again, Minho making a slight face. 

“Someone bring him crutches since Jin isn't going to be around to carry him everywhere.” Minho says as he gets brought into the bathroom. 

“I’ll go, I gotta check in with Innie anyway, be back in a bit.” Felix leans over and kisses Changbin’s cheek. “Be careful, make sure you’re not followed.” 

“Yeah babe I know the drill.” Felix calls over his shoulder as he walks out. 

In the bathroom Hyunjin sets Jisung down on his feet gently, their eyes locking for a second. Jin grabs his face and locks their lips making the younger squeak. He hits the counter and pushes himself up on it. 

“You need to be more careful.” Hyunjin whispers against his mouth, their tongues press together messily. Jisung hums and just pulls him closer by the shirt, liking the silk fabric. 

“This wasn’t my fault.” 

“Chan said you two were arguing that’s why Min left.” Jin pulls back slightly, he leans down and kisses along his bare shoulders. A shiver runs through Sungie. 

“Yeah, word travels fast. He tell you why?” Jisung leans back, his eyes partly lidded, he takes in Hyunjin’s appearance. 

He’s in all black, the silk button up loose on his lean frame, several necklaces fall to the center of his chest. The buttons are undone about half way, the shirt tucked into black dress pants only in the front. 

“About him.” 

Jisung snorts, “specifically about how everyone knows what they’re doing.” 

Hyunjin hums, his fingers tracing along his unbandaged skin. He brings his hand to Sungie’s hair, tugging gently, his body presses between his thighs too. 

“I know you know this, but your boyfriend is an asshole.” Jin says bluntly. 

“So am I.” Jisung shrugs, he leans in and kisses Hyunjin again, biting down on his lower lip. The elder presses against him completely, hands in his hair, body moving against him in a smooth roll. 

Sungie keeps himself quiet, his hands going to grab Jin’s ass. He tilts his head back and meets every messy kiss with another, their tongues battling for dominance. 

Minho has one thing right, they’re both completely subs, feeding off each other’s needy energy. Any time they do anything is desperate and intense, pushing each other to touch and get off. 

His relationship with Hyunjin has always been an intense one. From their fighting to friendship, and now fucking, it’s like they can’t get enough of each other. 

They’re partners in a lot of ways, despite him and Min dating, he and Jin are out together always. They’re a team when it comes to fighting and recruiting, a package deal normally. If one is around outside of the hideout the other is probably close by. 

When he and Minho got into the fateful argument about bottoming and pillow princesses Hyunjin was the first person to pop into Sungie’s mind. Jin was the one that made the first move, telling Jisung he could  _ practice  _ on him. 

And practice they have. 

A big reason why word hasn’t gotten out about him and Jin is because Jisung in general is not a publicly affectionate person. Even behind closed doors it takes a lot for him to finally break down and be cuddly and accept affection. He also is big on not mixing work with play. 

Everyone knows he and Minho are together, they’re one of the few couples that have been together since the start of SKZ. That being said since people know they’re together they are each other’s weak spots. 

Or people try to make them their weak spots. 

On more than one occasion Minho has been attacked or some attempt to snatch him has happened. He can handle himself. People figured out going after the third in command’s boyfriend wasn’t going to work. 

People finding out he and Jin are messing around too would just cause more chaos. That and the sneaking around turns them both on, the thought of getting caught. 

“You are, but you still care about how others look at him. He doesn’t give a fuck about how his behavior reflects on you too.” Hyunjin bucks forward slightly, feeling Jisung’s semi through his briefs. The only fabric the younger has on at the moment. 

“I mean yeah.” Sungie leans back, lower lip between his teeth. “Get out so I can piss.” 

“Oh you don’t want me to help?” The elder smirks. 

“I’ll shoot you.” Jisung threatens, Hyunjin laughs and steps out of the bathroom. He shuts the door and leans against it, arms crossed over his chest. 

In the living room he can see Changbin rebandaging Minho already, his eyes on the older members. Min has no idea how lucky he is. How much Jisung actually sticks his neck out for him. 

Shaking his head he leans against the wall, waiting for Jisung to let him back inside. The door opens and Sungie is sat on the counter again, his head tilted back. 

“You know, two can play the game Min and Chan are.” 

“Hmm?” 

Hyunjin steps inside and lifts Jisung’s chin, kissing him slow and sensually. The younger hums, giving it right back, arms curled around his neck. 

“Why don’t we go public?” Jin picks him up making him laugh, this isn’t how he should be carried. Hyunjin curls his legs around his waist carefully, hands firmly on his ass. 

“You’re not worried about people coming after us?” 

“We’re together enough as is, will it really change anything?” 

Jisung hums and kisses his pulse, “once my leg is healed.” 

“Obviously.” Jin brings him out to the living room. 

“Wow you two miss each other or something?” Minho asks, he’s currently standing at the counter in the kitchen with Changbin. The two of them taking things out to make a meal. 

Hyunjin sits on the couch with Jisung now, keeping him in his lap. Sungie nuzzles into his neck, eyes closed, “jealous?” His voice is a whisper, sleep starting to take over him again. 

Min glares and slowly makes his way over to the two of them, he has a knife in his hand, the blade resting gently between his fingers. “You got something you wanna say Jinnie?” He asks, eyes lazy. 

“No, why would you think that?”

“You’ve been glaring at me since I woke up, and now you’re getting Sung all clingy for you. Say your piece.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, Jisung letting a soft puff of breath out against his neck. “You don’t think about him when you do shit.” He states finally. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re only ever interested in yourself, you and I both know this whole situation we’re in right now is because  _ you  _ got in his head. You might tell him your goal wasn’t to get with Chan but I know better, I see through your charms.” 

Minho smiles, the cutesy one he gives before he attacks or says something rude. He leans forward, knife sliding along Jin’s jawline, “know your place Hyunjin. Jisung might act like he cares, might even give you the time of day. But the only reason he’s even looking at you is to improve himself for me.” He nicks his skin, blood droplets dripping down. 

Changbin stares from the kitchen, ready to intervene if he has to. 

“Treat him better or I’ll take him. You think you know him so well, you have no idea what he’s like with me. He’s only with you still because he’s afraid of you, he’s only ever known you. Letting him mess around with me might be your biggest downfall yet.” Hyunjin doesn’t flinch, he knows Minho won’t critically hurt him with Jisung in his lap. 

The elder’s smile drops as Jin’s words sink in, “he’s not afraid of me.” He states softly. 

Jisung shifts his eyes opening suddenly, “hyung, I wanna lay back down.” He mumbles while reaching out for his boyfriend. 

Just like that Minho’s smile is back on his face, he takes Sungie in his arms partly, “you’re gonna have to ask Jin to bring you upstairs sweetness, I can’t carry you right now.” He murmurs into his ear. 

Sungie blinks awake more, realizing Hyunjin is holding him. 

“Jinnie, I forgot it was you hugging me. Can we go lay down?” He yawns sleepily, the drug clearly in full affect. 

Changbin is staring, he’s  _ never  _ seen Jisung be cuddly. It makes him gag, Sungie acting cute? Disgusting. 

“Hold on Ji.” Hyunjin scoots to the edge of the couch and scoops Jisung up with ease. Carrying the smaller up into the bedroom, Minho just behind him. 

“Need anything else your highness?” Hyunjin murmurs, his fingers brushing Sungie’s hair from his eyes. 

“Affection.” 

“You’re cute when you’re high.” 

“Mm not high.” 

Minho crawls up the bed and leans on his elbow next to his boyfriend. He turns his face making their eyes lock. 

“Hi.” He smiles. 

“Hi.” Jisung blushes, “you both can cuddle me. I need hugs to get better.” He pulls Jin down into the bed and nuzzles himself into Minho’s neck. The two older boys glare at each other. 

“This isn’t what I had in mind.” Min mutters. 

“Shhh, mm sleeping.” Jisung shifts closer to his boyfriend while also pulling Hyunjin's arm around him. 

They lay in silence. 

Both Minho and Jisung end up asleep, painkillers having gone into full effect. Slowly Hyunjin untangles himself from the pair, getting up and straightening his clothes. 

He can’t help but stare, Ji is all but sucking his thumb, his fingers always ending up in his mouth somehow. Min’s chin is resting on the top of his head, his arms firmly around the younger. 

Asleep they look like a normal happy couple. If only it was the same when awake. 

*

“Hey wake up you both need to eat.” Changbin nudges Jisung awake. His eyes are blurry and there’s drool running down his chin. 

“Hyung…” he mumbles while giving a soft shake to Minho. 

“Hmm?” 

“We need to eat.” Jisung yawns and stretches, only to wince and make a strangled sound. Min sits up and touches his arm, “easy babe.” 

“I’ll bring the food up here so you don’t have to get downstairs Sung.” Changbin nods to them and heads back down stairs. 

“I’m so tired.” Sungie mutters, rubbing his eyes. Min looks at him with narrowed eyes, Hyunjin’s words ringing in his ears still. 

“How do you act with Hyunjin?” 

“Huh?” Jisung turns to face his boyfriend slightly. 

“Do you act the same way with me with him?” 

“No. Min why are you trying to pick a fight with me right now? We just woke up.” The younger whines softly, the blankets getting pulled up his body. 

Minho sighs and leans forward, wiping the drool off his chin, “you’re covered in drool little one.” 

Jisung blushes, “Yeah well I’m drugged up and tired it happens.” 

“You love me?” 

“I love you.” Jisung confirms softly. 

They lock eyes and Min leans in to kiss him, their lips meeting in one slow movement. Sungie moans into it, his hands instantly reaching out for Minho. Needing something to grasp onto. 

The elder hums and scoots closer, using his good arm to pull Jisung between his thighs. Ji eagerly pulls himself into his lap, the drugs he’s filled with numbing the pain of bending his leg slightly. He sits on Min’s thigh arms around his neck tightly, his hands in his hair messily. 

“Mm I love you.” Sungie whispers against his mouth, tongue poking out. Minho smiles hand slipping into the back of Ji’s boxers, he grabs his ass and uses his hurt arm to direct their kisses. 

“Seriously?” Hyunjin’s voice makes them break apart. 

“Jisung! Don’t sit like that!” Changbin groans, Sungie blushes while straightening his leg out. He wiggles back in Min’s lap making the elder smack his uninjured thigh. 

“Jeez babe.” He mutters, Jisung’s ass grinding back on him. 

“Get off so you can eat.” 

“You gonna help with that?” Sungie smirks at Hyunjin, the elder turns bright red. Min pushes him over into the pillows making him whine, he stays down and curls into a ball. 

“Sit up Sung.” Changbin keeps them both off the youngest and makes him eat. 

He gets about half of it down before nearly falling asleep into the soup bowl. 

“Alright, that’s enough, tuck him back in.” Binnie ruffles his hair and shifts him to lay on the pillows. Jisung makes a soft noise and curls up, all the older men getting heart eyes. 

“Call us if you need anything, we’ll be back in a few days. Lix will be around with his crutches, don’t let him walk on his leg.” Changbin tells Minho sternly. 

“Hmhm got it.” Min waves him off and lays back, “hold off from having sex too, your stitches will rip, and so will his.” Changbin says sternly. 

Jisung snorts despite being wrapped in blankets now, “I don’t like him that much.” He mumbles. 

“Yeah that anime girl position he just had you in really says that.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes, Sungie laughs softly and hides further under the blankets. 

The two older boys walk down the stairs and out of the apartment. Min turns and looks at his boyfriend, rolling over to wrap around him tightly. “Hey I’m not done with you princess.” 

“Hyung…” Sungie mumbles, but his hips perk up almost instantly. “You in there little one?” Minho runs his fingers along his sides, his knee slips between his thighs and pushes up. Jisung lets out a soft noise, “Hmhm.” 

“Does this hurt?” Min makes him get on his knees slightly. Enough for him to be angled upwards. 

“A little.” Sungie wraps his arms around the pillow and stretches his wounded leg back out, only up on one knee now. Minho hums, “better?” He shifts his thigh under his boyfriend, rocking it up against his member. 

“Ah-yeah…” Jisung moans out, his eyes are shut and his lips are slightly parted. “Don’t lean on your arm.” He whispers, feeling his boyfriend pin him to the mattress. 

Min groans the second his weight presses into his hurt shoulder. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” He mutters into his ear. 

“Can’t.” Sungie shifts his hips back, grinding on his thigh. “Why’d you get me horny?” He whines after feeling a sharp tug from his thigh. The pain is numb but he’s aware it’s there. 

“You were horny before because of Hyunjin.” Min growls lowly. He pulls the back of Ji’s boxers down exposing his ass, but doesn’t lift him to take his cock out. 

The younger smirks, even in his dazed state he can taunt his boyfriend. “You jealous hyung?” He grinds back again and feels drool roll down his chin. 

“You want me to be.” Minho shifts around the bed, Jisung even thinks he left the room until the bed dips again. All too suddenly two fingers are pushing inside him. Cold lube dripping from his entrance, down between his thighs. 

“Fuck-“ Jisung hisses. 

“I’ve never seen you kiss Hyunjin, yet you kissed him and got all cuddly with him right in front of me.” Min snarls. His digits hooking up making Sungie squirm. 

His drug induced haze fuels his next action, his mind absolute mush. “I wanted him to suck me off in the bathroom, and when I finished I would have got on my knees for him too.” 

Minho makes a sound, teeth gritting together, he knows Jisung is taunting him on purpose. He’s obviously still upset about their argument, especially since he’s using  _ Hyunjin  _ to get under his skin. 

“I’m sure you would have you little whore. You think I don’t know what you get up to with him? Seeing you two kiss earlier showed me just beg each other to get off, you’d never be happy with him.” Minho spreads his digits aggressively and presses Jisung’s cock with his thigh. Putting pressure on him, almost causing pain. 

“H-hyung…” Sungie moans, he hugs the pillow tightly, pushing his face down. 

“Oh you wanna get off like you do with Hyunjin? You want me to make you cum like you deserve it?” Min shoves his third finger inside his boyfriend and watches his back arch. 

Jisung rocks back, his injured leg even moving to lift himself up further. “Stay down slut.” Minho straightens his leg back out and presses his hips down with his other hand. 

“H-hyung pl-please.” He cries, tears actually coming down his cheek. He takes in a sharp breath and wheezes, “c-can’t breathe…” 

Min quickly pulls his hips up and turns him, lifting his face so he can get in a breath. “Hey, hey, hold your breath, you’re hyperventilating princess. You’re okay, settle.” 

Sungie starts to calm down, tears still in his eyes, “d-do you hate me?” He sobs. 

“Oh Sungie, come here baby.” Minho tugs him into his lap, hugging him tightly. “I love you so much you big dummy, I was only teasing you.” 

He realizes degrading Jisung while he’s high and disoriented probably wasn’t the best choice. 

Jisung whines quietly while wrapping himself around his boyfriend, he kisses him hard, licking into his mouth. Min groans and holds his waist, his hand that isn’t lube cover slipping into his blonde and brown hair. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Sungie whispers, he tugs Min’s hair and then his hands are down in his boxers. Pulling his member from the material, thumb rubbing to his slit. The elder’s breath hitches, his hips twitching forward, “didn’t you just say we can’t?” 

“Be gentle.” Jisung pouts. 

Min rolls his eyes, “get on your back, keep a pillow under your head so you can breathe okay.” 

Sungie falls back, Minho carefully moving his hurt leg so it’s laying straight down. He takes his boxers off completely and can’t help himself as he leans down and licks the head, his tongue swirling in slow circles. 

“O-oh...hyung…” Jisung’s head falls back, “will you ever not be shocked when I give you head?” Min asks with a smirk, his hand moving up and down his cock. 

“You should be happy I’m still shocked five years later.” Sungie mumbles, his cheeks bright red. Minho hums and takes him back into his mouth, his fingers slipping inside him again too. The younger’s back arches and his own digits slip past his lips. 

“You still cum just as fast as the first time I sucked you off.” Min smirks, he spreads his fingers and watches his boyfriend leak out precum right in front of him. His tongue catches every drop, Jisung whines into his own hand. 

“Jisung look at me.” He says sternly. 

The younger whimpers quietly but looks down, he sucks in a harsh breath and bucks up. Minho swirls his tongue and sucks hard on his tip, Jisung releasing without warning, his mouth falling open in complete bliss. 

Min hums while pulling away, setting his spare hand on his boyfriend now, working him into overstimulation. 

“H-hyung! F-fuck me pl-please…” he squirms around. Minho removes his fingers from his entrance and slicks his cock up, he pushes into him with no resistance. The small boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head happily. 

“That’s a good boy princess, you take my cock so well.” Min runs his hands along his body, grabbing him at the hips to tug him back down. 

Jisung yelps, body trembling, “don’t hurt your arm.” He mumbles, the elder leans down and kisses him. 

“I won’t.” 

With that Minho starts an intense pace, chasing his own release. He wants badly, wants Jisung to cum all over himself, for him to cry his name out and remember who’s he is. 

Sungie drools around his fingers, incoherent words tumbling past his lips. Variations of,  _ harder, more, fuck me. _ Min wishes he could lean down and really get the angle he wants, but he’s already straining them both. 

“Oh my god...please can I cum?” Sungie whines, his back arches and walls clench up.

“Haven’t you already?” Min aims for his prostate, he’s just grazing it, not getting the angle he wants. 

“You’re missing hyung.” 

“I know.” Minho grits his teeth and grabs his hips hard, tugging him down in his cock wanting to hit his prostate. Despite it being almost impossible to at the angle he has him at. 

Jisung lifts his uninjured leg to Min’s shoulder, his back arching up. He runs a hand along his own stomach and wraps his fingers around his cock. Minho kisses his ankle, watching his every move with wide eyes. 

“You think you’re allowed to do that?” 

“Pl-please hyung…” Sungie squirms around as he cums again, nearly hitting himself on the face. 

Minho rolls his eyes at him and picks up his pace, gritting his teeth hard. Jisung is crying and moaning, begging Min to use him as he wants to. 

The elder lets out a loud whine, Sungie clenching up, he cums hard, leaning his forehead to his boyfriend’s leg. 

Neither say a word as they both try to catch their breath. Minho slowly pulls out and falls next to the younger, their hands locking. “Fuck my leg hurts.” Sungie whispers. 

“Are you okay?” Min rolls to his side looking at Jisung. 

“Yeah, tired, sore, but I’ll be fine.” He runs his hands through his hair and stretches up, Minho kisses his cheek and leans down. Licking the mess up off his stomach and chest, “I wish, so badly that we weren’t shot.” He murmurs. 

“Yeah? What would you do to me?” Jisung bites his lower lip, his words are partly slurred, eyes hooded. 

The elder smirks, “don’t ask me that princess, you’re already worn out.” Minho reaches for a nearby shirt, wiping Sungie’s lower half up. 

He just hums and curls up on his side, his eyes closed, “babe I’m so fucking high.” 

“Me too.” Min wraps around him tightly, pressing kissing to his shoulders. “You’re mine right?” 

“Hmhm.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm is that jealousy Minho??? Are you realizing you don’t like others touching Jisung??
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Also I’m sure y’all noticed the sudden Aja character that is now Chan’s ex. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
